The Curse Of The Blue Delphinium
by hollie-x
Summary: Just a quick one-shot I had while I was in the bath LOL. A way to forget the horrible spoiler we all read today. :(


_Just a one-shot idea that I had whilst having a nice relaxing bath trying to forget the horrible spoiler we all read today. Still don't really know what to think of it, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't piss me off._

_Anyway, here's the story I conjured up in the bath LOL_

_Enjoy, review blah blah :) xx_

**The Curse Of The Blue Delphinium**

So here I am, surrounded by flowers. A flower is a flower to me; brightly coloured, different shapes and sizes but every single fucking one sets off my hayfever. I never even brought flowers for my ex-wife let alone another man before but Steven seems to like flowers and I seem to like Steven..very much.. so why shouldn't I buy something that brings a smile to that amazing face of his?

'Right so we have delphiniums, chrysanthemums, carnations, lillies, orchids, tulips, roses...'

I thought to myself why the hell do these flowers have such pathetic, weird, long names that actually sound like something you can't even get your tongue around? To be honest I wasn't even listening to the lady in the shop. I actually didn't care what flowers I brought, just as long as they was flowers really.

'The first one'

'Delphiniums?'

I nodded my head. 'Yep that one'

'What's her favourite colour?

'_His_ favourite colour is blue.'

I put a little extra emphasis on the word 'his'. I was no longer secretive about my sexuality and I no longer got offended when people thought or asked if I was gay. The woman in the shop seemed a little embarrassed to be fair, but how was she to know?

'Oh..sorry.. erm well we have blue delphiniums. Will that be okay?'

'Perfect'

* * *

Striding into Steven's flat I was beaming. We may have been together 12 weeks now but I'd never brought him flowers before. He was hinting, no doubt, he wanted me to buy them for him but I wanted to surprise him, I didn't want him to tell me to buy him some.

'Steven? I've got a surprise! You'll love them.' I shouted out, hiding the bunch behind my back.

'Ooooo what is it?' Steven ran into the living area, planting a kiss on my lips. His touch always makes me melt. I transferred the flowers into one hand and brought them to my front.

'Ta-dah'

'Flowers? What kind of flower Brendan?'

He wasn't smiling as I expected him to be. I didn't even remember the flower name.

'Err dilf- something?'

'Delphiniums Brendan..'

'That's the one!'

'Delphiniums Brendan!'

'Yes?'

Why had he just repeated the flower name? What had I done wrong?

'Delphiniums Brendan... the flowers I had at the wedding, the first flower Doug brought me. Why do you never fucking listen to me eh? I have always said to you I hate them haven't I? Never buy me delphiniums Brendan, they bring back bad memories Brendan. The crash, everything with Doug Brendan. FOR FUCK SAKE'

Steven ran back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking the door. He had said that to me before, many times. I couldn't even remember the name of the flower that the woman told me 20 minutes beforehand let alone what Steven had said to me weeks ago. It wasn't my fault was it?

* * *

I needed to sort this out. Flower of love. Flower of love equals rose right?

'You're keen, we never usually get the same customer twice in one day. What can I get you?

'Twelve red roses please.'

'Twelve?'

'Yeah twelve'

'Okay'

She smiled back at me, was I being too soppy? Red roses were for girls right? Too late now, I'd handed over my money and walked out the shop.

* * *

I knocked lightly on Steven's door. He still hadn't come out of his room. I tried the door handle, which to my surprise released, he'd unlocked it.

'I told you to fuck off'

'I know you did.. and I did to get these.'

Steven turned round on the bed and brought his eyes to mine.

'Have you been crying Brendan?'

'No I've spent most of the day trying to get flowers for my boyfriend. That much time that my eyes are fucking red raw from my hayfever. Run outta tablets aint I.'

Steven smiled at me. 'I'm sorry. I over-reacted. Do you know the name of these flowers?'

'I do. A dozen red roses.'

'Aw you got me thirteen red roses?'

'Twelve. Steven a dozen is twelve. One for every week we've been together'

Steven could tell I'd put a lot of thought into my second batch of flowers. I'm never that much of a soppy person. I love him and I hate it when he's upset, it makes me upset too knowing that I caused it. I caused him the pain and making him relive the trauma of last year.

'I love you Brendan Brady.'

'I love you too Steven Hay.'

I walked closer to him, pushing our lips together. This was for sure not the last lot of flowers I was gonna buy my boy. I just had to make a mental note to never purchase Delphiniums ever again.

* * *

**I love writing soppy stories LOL.**

**Hope it wasn't too bad :) xx**

**Review please! :) xx**


End file.
